


Remember Me

by neytah



Category: Pompeii (2014)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Genderbending, Gladiators, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, everything is better with lesbians, fem!Milo, lesbian gladiators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mila is the last Celt, the girl who's killed a hundred men.</p><p>fem!milo au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was about halfway through this movie when I thought _you know what would make this better? Lesbians._   
>  thus i went home and wrote this. It was originally planned to rewrite the whole movie, but i only got about halfway before I lost my muse. What I wrote is still pretty good, so I figured I'd publish this.  
>  **Trigger Warning:** There are threats, attempts and implied previous attempts of rape

Mila is not bothered by the walking, mile after mile, the sun beating down on the hoard of travelling slaves. She does not mind the shakes, she's worn them many times before. She is not intimidated by the jeers of the men around her. She learned a long time ago to ignore them, then make them bleed in the arena. Even with the jeers, no one dares touch her.

Mila has made quite a name for herself. The lady gladiator, the last Celt, the girl who's killed a hundred men. Earlier, in there trek from the provinces of the Romans, a man had made a grab at her, and he'd snapped his wrist. So far, no other has dared to go near her. At a radius of a few yards, the men keep their distance.

They are nearing the city when the slaves are tugged from the road to make way for a prestigious carriage. Usually, the curtains of passing carriages are drawn, noble eyes attempting to avoid the sight of the broken countryside. But this time, it isn't, and Mila catches a glimpse of the woman inside.

She's beautiful. As most nobles are, decked out in the latest fashions and the priciest jewelry, hair smooth and silky from hours of brushing. But unlike most, she doesn't look away, from the rows and rows of savages, lathered in dirt and eyes burning with the desire to either fuck or kill. She meets Mila's eyes and is not afraid, to look into the depths of her soul, to feel the pain, the anger, the deep desire for vengeance.

Cassia's breath is taken away by her. She's heard rumors of this mysterious gladiator woman, but she'd never thought it true until now.

"That's the last Celt." Ariadne tells her. "They say she's killed a thousand men."

Then the carriage jolts, and the horse cries out in pain. Cassia practically jumps from the carriage, quick to the fallen horse's side. 

Mila jolts forward, but the chains yank her back.

"Stay back, you savage bitch!" The guard snarls. 

"The horse is in pain, you bastard!" The guard sends a smack across Mila's face.

"Let her through."

"My lady, she is--"

"Let her through."

The guard scowls, reluctantly unlocking he shackles and Mila rushes forward, paying no mind to the young Pompeiian girl. 

Cassia is in awe, the savage's rough and calloused hands gently stroking the injured horse.

"Press down on his leg so he won't feel the pain." Mila directs, and Cassia does. In one swift movement, the savage girl snaps the horse's neck, whom releases one last pained neigh before going limp.

"I'm so sorry, my lady, she  _is_ a savage."

The save girl is dragged back to the pack, but Cassia stays knelt by the horse, frozen in shock.

"Why would she do that?" says Ariadne.

"Because it was the kindest thing to do."

***

The gladiator "home" is nothing new to Mila. It's been a long time since she was ever afraid of it. She's always stood out, likely the first girl these men have seen in months, even years, and they drool at the thought of a warm cunt around them. It used to scare her, but it doesn't anymore. She'll kill any man who dares touch her.

She's eating supper when a pack of men approach her.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" the largest one says.

"Who wants to know?" Mila says through a mouthful of rice.

"So I know what name to call out when I fuck you bloody." He and his cohorts chuckle.

Mila takes a moment to swallow the rice. She strikes before they can get a hand on her.

She gets two of them on the ground right away, but the third gets a grip on her and slams her into the wall, knocking the air from her. She brings her knee up into his crotch, and he curses, striking her across the face. But she still takes him out. More men come, hoping to get her while she's weakened. But she is strong. She gets in a few more good punches before a guard separates them. They throw her into one of the cells.

"You owe me wine." Her cellmate says.

***

Mila wakes alert, ready to protect herself. But the man is on the other side of the room, meditating or praying or something.

"Don't worry," He says. "If I wanted to fuck you, I'd have done it already."

He turns to face her.

"What's your name?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I like to know the names of people I kill."

"Too bad you won't be killing me."

"Don't think your pretty face will stop me. Your death earns my freedom."

"You'll win your freedom by killing a girl?"

"I will take no pleasure in killing a beautiful girl like you, but it must be done."

"That's what they all say. But in the arena, they never can. You'll hesitate, like they all do, and in that moment, I'll claim my victory."

He smiles.

"We'll see."

***

Practice day i going well. Even after last night's scuffle, they still underestimate her, and she uses this to her advantage. It's not until the one-on-one fights that things start to get interesting. She pit against Atticus, the man she shares a cell with, a pre-match to the battle that will come tomorrow.

Mila now understands how this man has won every battle he's fought for so long. He's the most challenging opponent she's faced in years, maybe ever, gives her a scare once or twice, but soon she has him pinned to the ground, her hands clasped around his throat. But then Atticus twists with all his bower, throwing Mila into the dirt and kicking the man whom she hadn't noticed creeping up behind her.

The guard is quick to break it up, and as the dust clears, Mila notices the strewn knife, inches from the unconscious man's open palm.

Atticus had saved her life.

***

"Why'd you save me?" Mila asked later. "You could've let me die. Fight someone else for your freedom."

"You deserve a gladiator death." Atticus responds. "Not some sneak assassination. I will give you a fair match, a glorious death. 'Tis the right of any gladiator."

Mila smiles and stands. She extends her hand.

"I'm Mila." Atticus stands, grasping her wrist.

"May the best man win."

"May the best woman win."

***

That night, Mila, Atticus, and some of the other fighters are taken to a party, to be examined, so the nobles can place bets for the upcoming games. Mila stays quiet and still, as the men and women of Pompeii examines them like animals, pieces of meat, betting on their lives for sport.

Cassia used to hate these gatherings, but after being in Rome for so long, she'd missed this. The familiar faces, the Pompeiian music, the comfort of finally being home.

Cassia thought she'd never see the savage girl again. But their eyes meet across the room, and Cassia feels the same butterflies she felt the first time she saw her from the window of her carriage. For a moment, she is mesmerized, frozen in place, eyes locked with Mila's.

It's Ariadne, pulling her away, that snaps her out of it.

A ruckus at the stables pulls them together again. An earthquake spooks the horses, and in their panic, escape in a stampede. Only her dearest horse is still inside, shrieking and rearing. If someone doesn't do something, she'll hurt herself in her panic.

Mila comes again, fearless, and Cassia is in awe. She is not scared by the guards, the terrifying men sworn to protect her. Cassia commands them to let her through, and hopes her beloved horse will not meet the same fate of that poor horse on the road.

Moments later, it's gone quiet in the stable, and Cassia's men grow restless. She convinces them to stay outside as she goes into the stable, closing the door sharply behind her.

She's shocked by what she sees.

Towering high above her, sitting atop her horse, is her, the savage girl. Yet, Cassia is not afraid.

"If they catch you up there, they'll kill you." Cassia warns.

"Then call out for them." Mila responds without pause.

"Why don't you run?" Cassia asks. "I won't stop you. Go, run, you will no longer live in fear!"

But Mila does not move.

"I have just met the man that killed my family. I am not afraid. And I will not run."

The guards begin to bang at the door, calling for Cassia.

"Get down!" Cassia repeats. "Please, you'll be executed for being on that horse!"

But, instead of dismounting, Mila extends her hand to Cassia.

Logic and reason tell Cassia to satay away from this alluring savage girl. But she wants nothing more than to take her hand.

And she does. Mila, with surprising strength, swings Cassia up onto the horse with her, knocking the breath from her lungs. Without thinking, Cassia wraps her arms about Mila's waist.

The guards are yelling now, trying to break down the doors.

"Where do you want to go?" Mila asks.

"Anywhere."

And with the whip of the reins, they are galloping off, seconds before the guards burst through the doors.

Cassia hears their shouts, slowly fading as they gallop away. She clings tight to Mila as the horse goes faster and faster, away from home, away from responsibility, away from a scary man she doesn't want to marry. This is the craziest thing she's ever done, but yet, she feels safe in Mila's protection. She knows she won't hurt her.

But Mila does not know this area, and they hit a dead end, the rabid guards hot on their trail. Exhilaration turns to panic in Cassia.

"I'll tell them, I came willingly." Cassia says. "I don't want them to hurt you." 

Mila looks at Cassia with those big brown eyes that make her stomach do backflips, and her hand reaches up to cup Mila's cheek. Cassia's eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips, chapped and broken. And she leans forward, to kiss this savage girl that she's somehow grown so attached to.

But then the guards are upon them, yanking Mila from Cassia's arms and throwing her to the ground. ONe of the men goes to his scabbard, drawing to kill her.

Cassia screams, practically tumbling from the horse to throw herself between them. After convincing the men that Mila had none no harm, they return to the city. Cassia on horseback, Mila walking, dragged along by chains.

***

With every whip against Mila's back is like a twist of a knife in Cassia's stomach, bringing tears to her eyes. But Mila takes it, the pain showing in her face, but not a sound escaping her mouth. The men jeer and laugh, and Cassia wishes she had the power to silence them.

"You saved her life." Ariadne says. "She will be grateful."

***

"What a waste of perfectly good wine."

If Mila wasn't in so much pain, she'd laugh.

"You sure know how to prepare for a fight." Atticus continues. "Musta been some girl."

Mila nods.

"She was."


End file.
